


Same idea

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's plans for the evening don't quite go as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same idea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Issy, for the beta.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'engaged'

Arthur glared. He couldn’t believe it! Merlin had quite the nerve! How dared he? 

Merlin had suggested going out for dinner on their anniversary, which was okay with him. He had been busy, so he left up it to Merlin to pick the restaurant. As long as he could go through with his plan of taking Merlin up on the London Eye later where he had rented a whole gondola and arranged for the wheel to stop long enough so he could propose to Merlin, everything was fine. 

But now he was staring at him across the dinner table – Merlin’s pick of a restaurant much nicer than he had expected – not sure what to say. 

“How could you?” This came out totally wrong and a lot more accusing that he had intended. He regretted his reaction the moment he saw Merlin’s face fall and the hand with the little box that he had held out to Arthur sink onto the table cloth. 

“I…I thought…”

“Okay, under one condition.” Arthur knew that ‘okay’ wasn’t an appropriate answer to the question asked.

“Condition?” Merlin started to squirm.

Arthur reached over the table and laid his hand on Merlin’s. “Try to be surprised when I ask the same question later?”

Merlin looked up and Arthur saw how a laugh bubbled up in Merlin’s throat. Grinning widely, he held out his hand and nodded. 

Still giggling, Merlin fumbled the ring out of the box and slipped it on Arthur’s finger and Arthur couldn’t wait to do the same a while later.


End file.
